Take Me Away
by Ilooveelijahgoldsworthy
Summary: Clare wants to get away.  She can't take it anymore.  Eli says that he'll go with her, but will he chicken out? Will Clare run away all alone? -Another story because it was an idea that i had and i was bored. ratede T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, I was gonna go to bed. But then I got totally untired. And I just made a twitter because Munro is getting one tomorrow. And I want to be able to follow him :D He's getting a twitter on my birthday, how awesome is that ? :D right now it's 11:42 so its my birthday in like 15 minutes. Woooo! Well, someone asked me to write a crellie story but then told me not to, but it made me want to write. And I was thinking, if you have any ideas for a story but don't feel like writing them, tell me your ideas and I'll be glad to write for you :D and I'll give you full credit for the ideas, and only take credit for turning it into a story. So here is a new story, (I know, I should finish my other stories before I start new ones, but I keep thinking of ideas and they don't fit in with the other ones so I need to start new ones!) and this might be a one shot, might be a two shot, or might turn into a chapter story. Who knows. Begins with Clare and Eli dating already. **

Chapter 1

Eli's POV

After the crazy Vegas Night dance, I decided I was done 'scaring the bully'. Clare made me realize it was way too dangerous. And since I gave up on that, we're happily dating right now.

Clare Edwards makes me so happy.

She left for the entire break though, so I've got nothing to do. I guess I've been hanging with Adam a lot. But Clare comes home today. We have lots to catch up on now that we're 'official'. My thoughts have only been of Clare lately.

_Buzz buzz buzz buzz._

Text message? Hopefully Clare.

And I was right.

_Clare: Take me away._

What was that supposed to mean? I never thought 3 words could be so confusing. Not counting 'I love you'. Those are more confusing. But what does she mean, does she want to like go out on a date?

_Eli: Huh?_

I waited for a reply. She didn't take very long.

_Clare: Get me out of here._

What the hell could have happened to Clare? She seems really upset. She usually texts in more than one sentence. She's quite the talker. Something must have happened at her grandma's house, maybe with her parents? I know that they've been fighting.

_Eli: What happened?_

She replied fast again.

_Clare: My parents flipped out. My grandma is pissed because they want a divorce._

_Eli: Clare, I'm so sorry. I can pick you up now if you want?_

_Clare: k._

"k."

That was not a normal text from Clare. This was bad. I don't know what to do to help her though…maybe she just needs someone to sit with her and listen? I hopped into Morty and turned the key. In 5 minutes I'd be by her side and I'd be able to help her.

Clare's POV

My parents told my grandma that they are considering a divorce. My grandma is crazy Christian. Like church every week, praying for hours a day. She's the most religious person that I've ever met. And divorce was not something that she was okay with.

So she screamed at them.

I never heard my grandma scream like that.

Never.

And now my entire family is upset. So when we arrived back at my house, everything was in turmoil. I can't stay there. I want to run away. I don't want to be alone though. I want Eli to go with me.

_What if he doesn't want to run away with me?_

I need to leave. It's only Saturday. We don't start school until Monday. I don't want to go to school though. I want to leave forever.

I heard the hearse pull up. I had my bag all ready. Even if Eli said he couldn't go away with me, I could stay at Alli's or just go by myself.

I walked out the door. On the fridge, I left a note. It read,

_Mom, Dad,_

_Can't be around you. Going away for a bit. Maybe to Alli's. I'll be fine._

_-Clare._

"Eli. I can't be at my house right now."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere. You don't have to go. I just didn't know who else to call."

"Clare, of course I'll go with you."

So we set off. We were running away. Kind of like Romeo and Juliet. But not quite as intense.

**Author's Note: Kind of short, it was just a prologueish thingy though. Well obviously, this won't be a one shot. Because this wouldn't be a very nice ending. I might just make it a two shot though, it depends on you guys. If you like it or not. Tell me what you think! Earlier today, I was thinking of writing some one shots and I thought this would be a cute idea. I hope no one did it already, but it probably has been done. Almost everything has been done. So, I hope you liked it though. It's my birthday in 2 minutes, by the way. :D I love yooou, reviews? Tell me if you liked it or not. And if you think it should be a two shot or a chapter story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I hope you guys don't hate me since I havent updated in so long. I really have like hours of homework every night and don't have much time on my hands :[ I'm so sorry guys. So I'm updating this story first cause that's what I felt like. I didn't have any ideas for the other ones yet so I hope this chapter is okay. My writings been kind of sucking lately, and I'm so so so sorry. Please keep reading though and don't not love me anymore :D and don't worry, I'm going to make this story different than the other ones where I had them adventure and such. Some people might be OOC too, and I apologize if they are :D I love you guysss.**

Eli's POV:

After Clare got into the hearse, I just started driving. I didn't know where she wanted me to take her, and I barely knew what was going through her mind either. I mean, we're really close but I can't read her mind.

"So, uh, I know you said you don't care where we go, but I would like some specifics would be nice…" I said it in the nicest way possible since she was volatile at the moment.

"Eli, just drive. I never want to go back."

"Well we have school on Monday, so never is going to have to be cut a little short…"

"Wait, you think I'm going back to school?"

Clare's POV

How could he even consider that? Going back to school is the last thing that I want. If I go back to school, that means I have to go home. And I am _never_ going back. I have money saved up and I have a bag, so I should be good.

"Clare, you have to go back eventually. I thought you just wanted to leave for the weekend till you and your parents cooled down or something."

That wasn't going to happen. As soon as I went back, I'd have to choose if I would live with my mom or dad. Then whoever I didn't choose would be mad at me and I would barely see them.

I might even have to move.

So goodbye parents.

Goodbye Degrassi.

And although I love Eli, if he won't go with me…

Goodbye Elijah Goldsworthy.

"Stop the car."

Eli's POV

"Excuse me?"

"Eli, stop the car."

She wasn't planning on leaving…was she? I pulled over so she wouldn't punch me or something.

"Bye Eli." She stepped out of the car and ran.

I got out too and ran after her – too bad it was dark. I ran for as long as I could until I was out of breath, but Clare eluded me. Now she was gone. What if something happened to her? Like what happened to Julia…

What if someone found her and kidnapped her?

_Don't think like that, Eli._ All I have to do is tell her parents then we can call the police. They'll find her. They have to. She's just a runaway, police find them all the time, right?

I found Morty again and drove to Clare's. I could hear yelling from outside her house, but I rang the doorbell anyway.

"Mr. and Mrs. Edwards…Clare ran away."

"She – she what?" Clare's mom looked devastated.

"She was upset and I thought she just wanted to get away for the weekend, but when she said she never wanted to come back, I told her we couldn't. Then she ran."

"Eli, thank you. If you didn't tell us, we never would have known. Don't worry, we'll take this to the police and get everything straightened out. You can go home now."

_How could Mr. Edwards be so calm about this?_

Clare's POV

I lost Eli in the darkness. Being the caring boyfriend that he is, by now, he must have told my parents. That means people will be looking for me soon.

_Where am I going to go?_

There has to be somewhere. I can't just sleep on a park bench though, that's how creepers find teenagers. I could go to a motel? Or something like that. I guess that would work for the night until I figured out my plan.

In our town, there's a motel like every few miles, so I'm bound to find one soon. And it's not that late yet.

I walked for eons. It probably was only about two miles, but still, that's a long walk. Especially when your emotions are all messed up.

_How could Eli leave me like that? Especially after my parents basically left me too._

"Uh, so do you want a room or what?" I almost forgot that I already walked into the hotel. The man behind the counter looked like he was in his early twenties.

"Yeah I guess. How much for one night?" He told me all the different rooms and rates. I chose the cheapest one.

"So, you're staying in a motel alone? Isn't that a little odd?"

"I guess, it depends on how you look at it."

"Well here's your key. Room 101. Have a nice stay!"

I found my room. It wasn't too crappy for the price I was paying.

_God, I'm so tired._ But I cant sleep yet, I need to make my plan. What am I gonna do? Should I buy a bus ticket? Or rent a cab? Where am I going to live? I can't permanently stay in a motel because I don't have _that_ much money.

I have to get a job or something.

Living alone at 15 is going to suck.

It's better than being around traitors though.

**Author's Note: So how was it? still not my best, I'm losing my good writing and I apologize. And I also am sorry that I miscalculated the amount of homework that I would have this year. I don't have time to update every day, but now that I'm back into the swing of things, I should be able to update at least every weekend. Keep reading please :D reviews please?**


End file.
